PMD: The Essences of Legend
by XNautPhD
Summary: My newest series, and my first Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Story! Join Thorne, the Amnesiac Snivy, and Eon, the Dense Eevee, as they explore the world, and eventually, find the Legendary Essences! Chapter 3 - The three Pokemon reach Woodpond. [MAJOR FILLER ALERT]
1. Victory Bells Ring

**Real quick, got a bit of explanation. Yes, I DID give up on Tales of Idiots. Lost ideas, then it went downhill. I'll work on a second story or maybe add on to it some other time, but for now I've got this! Since PMD starts with an amnesiac, I'll try to avoid any relation to my first story. Oh, and catch some running gags if you can, but they're fast!**

**Being from first person, moves are hinted at via Capital Letters, ie, "He Slashed at me"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Rate and Review!**

**That was a really long author's note! .-.**

* * *

"Wake up!" I hear, as I drift in and out of consciousness. "Come on, wake up!" the voice yells again, though I can't bring myself to get up. I feel the speaker begin to shake me, until I eventually open my eyes. I get up slowly, and look at the voice-an Eevee. "Who are you?" I ask. "The real question is, who are YOU?" the Eevee retorts. "I asked first." I argue. "But I, uhhhhh...asked in a better way!" he retorts. "Why does that line feel familiar?" I ask. "Sshhh! Mentioning that is like playing with fire!" the Eevee says. Before answering his question, I look down at myself, and notice I'm a Snivy. I think about it, and realize I've probably been that way the whole time. I remember myths of mysterious Pokemon thinking they're humans, but I'm sure I never was one. I think a bit more, and remember my name-Thorne. "I'm Thorne. Now, answer my question." I say. "Fine. I'm Eon! I'm an Eevee. I always dream about growing up to be an Espeon!" he says, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Hang on a second, why is a Snivy here, in the Green Grove?" he asks, the dreamy look disappearing. "I thought your species lived in Apple Woods? No wait, Tiny Woods. No, that was Sunkern. Uhhhhhh..." "I have no idea, actually, why I'm here." I say. "Though amnesia sounds familiar too..." "Sssshhhhh! I said that's dangerous!" he blurts out. "How so?" I ask. "I said, that's a dangerous topic! Stay off it!" he says. "Alright, then..." I say. "Anyways, another dream of mine was to start an adventuring team, but I need a group of three. Do you want to join me?" he asks. "OK." I say, calmly. "Yay! I knew you'd say yes! Let's go try and find a third member!" he says, and I realize just how easily excitable he is. "There's a path this way, it's where I came from!" he says, and I begin following him.

After a few minutes of walking, I notice Eon suddenly got quiet. I know something's up, so I turn around, and of course, he's gone. Letting out a sigh, I begin backtracking, knowing that yelling would alert the forest Pokemon. Luckily, it appears the forest got rain recently, as the ground is muddy. I eventually reach where I last heard him talk. There were his footprints, and other footprints, many of them, small dots and lines, almost like roots. That's when I remembered in his rambling, he mentioned Bellsprout's rootlike footprints. Of course, I think, as I begin following the roots. I eventually reach a rocky section, where the footprints stop. I see a large number of Bellsprout dancing around something. Knowing that's exactly where Eon must be, I rush up there, to see the Bellsprout... Worshiping him? "Thorne! These Bellsprout are worshiping me!" he says. "I can see that." I say, sighing. "But they won't let me leave!" he says. "And you expect me to fight off 20 Bellsprout?" I ask. "Well...yeah." he says. I sigh again, and say, "Alright, instead, let's slip away to the beach. Bellsprout can't swim, right?" "I think so." he says. "Alright, well serpentine Pokemon can. When I say go, we run as fast as we can, OK?" I say, strategizing. "Alright!" he says, the Bellsprout remaining completely oblivious to everything we say. I look around for an easy path, then I find one-a slope straight down to the beach. I prepare myself to rush, and once I'm ready, "GO!"

Eon shoves one of the Bellsprout away, but not before I realize what that leaf was. A Victreebel explodes out of the ground, stopping me in my tracks. The Bellsprout all bow down to it, and form a ring around us. I know it's stupid to run, so we fight. I Tackle Victreebel, and Eon Attacks with Sand. The Victreebel can still see, though not well, as I see its eyes squinting. It spits out a Vine, using it as a Whip. As it is partially blinded, I shove a Bellsprout in front of me, and the Victreebel begins to attack it, and almost making it faint. I throw it into the crowd mercilessly, knocking others over. "No mercy." I say coldly. I then turn and Tackle the Victreebel again, and Eon throws more Sand at it, almost completely blinding it. It begins spewing out leaves, and then fanning them quickly with its leaves. They blow towards me, and I quickly hide behind a rock. The storm of leaves was misdirected anyways, and hits the crowd of Bellsprout again. A few of them begin to fall. Easy pickings for after we beat the Victreebel, I think. I charge towards it and Tackle it again, and I can see some bruises from where I've been attacking. Eon once more throws Sand at it, completely blinding it. It begins to suck in energy from the air, Stockpiling it inside. As it does this, I continue to Tackle it, seeing more bruises form on its surface. Eon, now finished throwing sand, assists in Tackling the Victreebel. We both continue to tackle it, and it continues Stockpiling energy. I see it begin to glow, and it Spits Up a huge blast of that energy! I dive behind a rock, and I imagine Eon does the same. The Bellsprout crowd stayed there though, and were destroyed by the blast. The Victreebel, now without backup or sight, and covered in bruises, tries to retreat, but instead bumps into a rock. Eon and I finish the Victreebel off, and feel a surge of power at our victory. "Great job!" Eon yells. "Let's get going." I say, and he nods-the first time he's stayed silent after something I said. We walk towards the beach, our victory still keeping us going.

* * *

**There's my first chapter. Rate and Review, please!**


	2. Snakes and Lances

**Blah. No fancy intro this time. Here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, though I do own the characters in this story.**

**Without further ado, the next chapter awaits!**

* * *

As we walk to the beach, my power surge from victory is going away fast, and it looks like Eon's is too. We begin slowing down, eventually finding an Oshawott. Eon falls down into the sand, and I retain enough energy to stand. The Oshawott, hearing us coming, turns towards us. "Who are you two?" he asks. "I'm Thorne, that's Eon." I say. "Did you really come from up there?" he says, pointing at the rock. "Yes..." I say. "So you beat Victreebel and his gang?" he says, looking impressed. "Well, we beat Victreebel, and his gang sort of fell apart." I explain. He doesn't lose the impressed look, though. "I'm Lance," he says proudly. "Anyone that strong deserves my assistance. I wish to be a Samurott someday!" he says, getting the same dreamy look as Eon did. "I'm sure Eon would love a new member." I say, looking down at the now-snoring Eon. I shake him awake. "PLASMA AND INFERNO!" he yells. "Oh Arceus, I warned myself not to say that kind of stuff!" Lance and I both sigh. "Who are you two?" he asks. "The real question is, who are Y-" I cut off Eon. "He's Lance. That joke is overused as is." "I said, stop playing with fire!" Eon yells. Lance cuts in and says, "So how long have you two known each other?" "About an hour." I say. "Really? When did you meet?" Lance asks. "He found me unconscious out in the Green Grove as he calls it. I think I have amnesia." I explain. "Alright, well, you two look tired. Take some Oran Berries." he says, pulling two Oran Berries from a small backpack, and handing them to us. "Thanks!" Eon says, excited as always. He begins eating the berry quickly, though I sit down and eat mine leisurely. Not my favorite, but it's nice. I feel revitalized as I finish the last of it. I thank Lance and turn towards Eon. "Where did you say town was?" I ask. "Well, it was back the other way, but I remember learning there is a Beach Cave you have to travel through. After that, you have a short walk across the Beach until you reach Town." he explains. "Right, so there's a straight path?" I confirm. "Correct!" he agrees. "Got it. Alright, let's go." I say, already walking towards the cave.

As we explore the cave, I remember the layout of the cave. There's a cliff directly behind it, so we have to climb upwards throughout the cave. I wonder how we're going to do that. "Hey look! Those staircases are perfectly carved, and made of a grey stone that doesn't match this stone at all! Oh no, the fourth wall. It's getting worse-" I cut him off before this 'fourth wall' gets worse. "Just stop talking about it." I say. "You two are so different." Lance says, a smirk on his face. "Just remember who has the type advantage." I say, using Eon's ramblings to my advantage. "But you don't know any Grass Moves yet, do you?" he asks. "Snivy learn their first move when they're weak, so Thorne isn't that far away from getting one." he says as we climb the convenient staircase. "But still, I can't get over how he just appeared in the forest! I was there one minute, I leave for another, and he's just there, sleeping!" I sigh, as he starts his rambling again. Lance looks annoyed, too. We eventually run into some wild Pokemon- a Clamperl, a Feebas, a Poliwag, and a Magikarp, which seems to keep Eon quiet for now. Eon and I Tackle a few to the ground, while Lance slashes at them with his scalchop, as he called it. Eventually we defeat the group, and continue on, only to encounter another group, this time with 3 Clamperl. Again, we defeat them easily. After the last one falls, I notice a slight surge of power, and it looks like Eon and Lance had the same, as they are ignoring their injuries and hurrying towards the staircase up ahead, when Eon calls out, "Oh no!"

As Lance and I rush ahead, we find the staircase was destroyed, a pile of grey rubble there. "How are we supposed to get up?" Eon asks. I do some measuring and come to a conclusion. "If we were to make a Pokemon Ladder, only one of us could leave." I say. "Can't you use vines?" Lance asks me. "No, never learned how on the way here. Maybe I can try?" I say hopefully. I strain myself to create a vine, when suddenly- "Woah!" Eon yells. I look at him and notice my vine had shot out in his direction. I try and retract it, and I eventually do it, though slowly. "Wow!" Eon says, incredulous. "Alright, I see a rock up there. Let me see if I can do this..." I focus on the rock and shoot out a vine, and quickly wrap it around the rock. I climb the vine and reach the top of the rock. "Alright, I'm going to lower two vines down now." I say, lowering two more vines. I wrap them around both Eon and Lance, then slowly raise them up, grasping the rock to avoid falling. Fatigue strikes me as I realize how heavy those two are. I lean on a rock to rest briefly. After a quick rest, we begin walking. Eventually, we reach another staircase, with sunlight flooding out of it.

I rush out as soon as possible, only to notice extreme heat and a crackling noise. I turn to the source of the noise, to realize there's a wildfire! "Lance, you have to shoot Water out!" I exclaim. "I can't!" he says. "I'm not strong enough!" "You've got to try, we're surrounded!" Eon says. Lance strains himself to try and shoot a jet of water, eventually blasting out water, and soaking the flames. He falls back from exhaustion, though Eon and I look at each other, amazed. The fire has completely disappeared. "Wow!" Eon exclaims, amazed. I pick up Lance with two vines and put him on Eon's back. "We did it," I say, "But we aren't at town yet. Eon, lead the way." I say. As we walk off towards the Town, I can't help but feel amazed at how fast Lance and I learned.

* * *

**Next time, the three Pokemon get a tour of town and do their first mission!**


	3. A New Town

**Hey everyone, it's X, with a new chapter.**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to make, finals happened.**

**Go check out the story 'PMD: Gates Beyond Horizons!' A friend of mine, (and the inspiration for Lance) is currently writing the Prologue.**

**In the last chapter,**

**Thorne and Eon meet Lance, the Oshawott!  
****The Three Pokemon clear Beach Cave, and reach Woodpond!****  
**

**And without further ado, Chapter 3!****  
**

* * *

As we walk to Woodpond, the silence begins to get on my nerves. Even Eon seems to feel that way. "So, how large is Woodpond?" I ask, making small talk. "You're really not from around here, are you?" Lance asks jokingly. Eon turns towards him and begins to explain. "Oh, wow." Lance says, "So any memories at all?" he asks. "No, just my name, Thorne." I explain. "So, how large is Woodpond?" I ask, restating my earlier question. "Small. There are 3 residents, and I live out on the beach. Eon does live in town though." he finishes. "Right, so, think we could make Woodpond a larger town?" I ask. "Possibly!" Eon chimes in. "Plus, it gets a bit boring when there are 3 residents and a nearby Pokemon." "Right," I say, "So what's our first goal?" "Well, probably to make our team official." Eon says. "And after that, we can stay at the lodge." "Sounds good," Lance says. "It's in sight!" Eon exclaims. The first thing I notice is the pond, most likely the town's namesake. I can see a three story building, a stone building in the center, and a small shack. The pond has some rocks leading to the middle, where there is a large stone. Big enough for a battle, I think. "Wow, this IS small." I say. "So, let me guess. The three story building is the lodge, the stone building is the town hall, and the shack belongs to you?" "Actually, the shack is...well, you have to become a citizen to find out." Eon says. "TECHNICALLY, the population is 4. I'm a citizen, I just don't live in town." Lance says. "So who else lives here?" I ask. "Well, there's Machamp, the town's worker, and Sceptile, the 'mayor'." Eon explains. "Machamp, come over here, and look what Eon and Lance have."

"That's Sceptile!" Eon says. "You think he's rude at first, right, but then when you get to know him, you KNOW he's rude!" "Right..." I say. I notice a large grey Pokemon walk up, no doubt it's Machamp. Four arms and that ridiculous belt. By now we're in speaking range of the two, and I can hear their conversations clearly. "And who exactly is THIS?" Sceptile says, pointing to me. "That's Thorne, the Snivy." Lance cuts in before Eon. "A Snivy? From the Green Grove? Not possible. Why is he HERE of all places!?" Sceptile says. "Well, I'm not really sure." Eon says. "Before you two get in an argument, I should mention that the Message Board is fixed!" Machamp cuts into the conversation. "Really?" Sceptile says. "How long until some messages are posted?" he asks. "Well, now, sir. I have one notice from the last board left." he says, and hurries off to post it. "Eon. That Snivy is YOUR RESPONSIBILITY." Sceptile says firmly, before walking off. "He IS rude!" Eon exclaims. "And I knew he'd hate you! Lance owes me 5 Pokedollars now!" Eon begins to laugh. "You win this time, Eon..." Lance says, finding his money. "So where exactly do you hold this?" I ask, in amazement at how Eon stuffs 5 Pokedollars in his fur. "Well, it's hammerspace," Lance begins to explain. "Hammerspace is impor-" Lance is cut off by Eon. "PLAYING WITH FIIIIRE!" Eon yells. "I don't understand." Lance says. "Can't explain it, it'll break down if we ACKNOWLEDOH ARCEUS NEVERMIND." Eon yells. "Okaay then..." Lance says. "Moving on, you said you had the best room in the lodge?" he asks Eon. "Yep! The entire 2nd floor!" he says proudly. "Well, then let's go in!" Lance says, and I can't help but sigh how excited real estate makes these two.

As we enter the lodge, I notice nobody is there at all. Ignoring that, we continue on to the second floor. There are 4 rooms here, all very small. "Wow, this place is a bit small..." Lance says. "But it looks nice!" he quickly covers himself. "My room is the one on the far left. Pick a room and start getting set up!" Eon says. "I'll take the one next to Eon's." Lance says. "I guess I'll take the middle-right one." I say, walking in. There's a bed, a chest, and a table with two seats. I go ahead and exit, having no belongings in the first place. Eon is waiting outside, and Lance is still unpacking some various items he found while living at the beach. "Cool place!" Lance says as he walks out of the room. "Alright, let's go make our Team official, and make Thorne a citizen!" Eon says. "Right." I say, "Let's get moving." We go straight to the stone building from before, and find Sceptile sitting in the main room, tiredly scribbling various paperwork. "Sceptile!" Eon calls out. "We're here to make an adventuring team, and to make Thorne a citizen!" he said. "Fine, but under one condition. If you ever come across treasure, I am to join you." he says. "Alright, then." I agree to his terms. He pulls out a paper and hands it to me. "Just sign this." he says, handing me a pencil too. I quickly scribble down my name and hand it back. "Now, what is your team name going to be?" he asks. "Hmm. Not sure." Eon says. "Same here..." Lance says, deep in thought. "Ah, I got it. We can be Team Eon! What do you think, Thorne?" Eon asks. "No. Be serious." I say. "How about Team Pokeforcers?" Lance asks me. "Sounds good for now. Can we rename the Team later, Sceptile?" I ask. "Yes. But it'll be a...small...fee." he says. "Alright, then, Team Pokeforcers it is." I say. He writes something down, then looks up. "It's dangerous being an adventuring team. But when I was an Adventurer, as a Treecko, I went through two dungeons before breakfast!" he says, as Eon rolls his eyes. "Alright, you three. You're signed up. Now get out." he says, gesturing for us to leave. "Looks like it's getting dark. Tomorrow, let's wake up bright and early, and then we can visit that first dungeon!" he says. "Got it. Let's go, then!" Lance says, as we enter the lodge.

* * *

**A bit of filler, even though it still took forever and a half.**

**Also, I almost lost the last 2 paragraphs because of FFN going down for a half hour.**

**Try guessing who Sceptile is based on! He'll play a bigger part later, no worrie****s.**

**See you guys next time, in Chapter 4.**


End file.
